primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Present
The present is the time that is now occurring, and is a period of time between the past and the future. Throughout the early 21st Century, small teams of humans began to discover the Anomalies; as a result, Anomaly-investigating teams and organisations were formed to combat the Anomalies and the threat posed by creatures which came through them. These included an Anomaly-investigating branch of the Home Office - which was later moved to the Anomaly Research Centre - in the United Kingdom, and the freelance Cross Photonics' Special Projects Group in Canada. Variations of the present In the Primeverse, there was several variations of the present that occured. The differences between these timelines were minor. Only three people had first hand experience or knowledge of more than one timeline; Helen and Nick Cutter , and Evan Cross. See the "rules" of altering the timeline. Creatures *Human *Cat *Cattle *Dog *Elephant *Draco volans *Horse *Lion *Rat *Sloth *Bear Gallery Cow-1.1.jpg|Cattle (Episode 1.1) 2x7DogontheBeach.PNG|Dog (Episode 2.7) Elephant-1.6.jpg|Elephant (Episode 1.6) Episode3.7_3.jpg|Horse (Episode 3.7) Lion-1.6.png|Lion (Episode 1.6) Rat.jpg|Rat (Episode 4.2) Bear.png|Bear (Babes in the Woods (New World Episode 1.7)) Anomalies *Abandoned War Cabin Anomaly *Achill Anomaly *Airport Anomaly *Anomaly Research Centre Anomaly *Art Gallery - Late Cretaceous Anomaly *Barcelona Anomaly *Basel Anomaly *Beauty School Anomaly *Brisbane Anomaly *British Columbia Bay Anomaly *Brooks house Anomaly *Canadian Tire Store Anomaly *Cape Town Anomaly *Cardiff Anomaly *Castle Cross Shopping Mall - Cretaceous desert Anomaly *Central London - Cretaceous Anomaly *Chicago Anomaly *Christine Johnson's Headquarters - future city Anomaly *Cooper Street theatre - Cretaceous hills Anomaly *Cretaceous forest - Liverpool square Anomaly *Cross Photonics - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly *Dubai Anomaly *Easter Island Anomaly *England Anomaly *Faro Anomaly *First Campsite Anomaly *First Man-made Anomaly *Forest Heights Country Club Anomaly *Forest of Dean - Permian Hills Anomaly *Hackney Worksite - Silurian Desert Anomaly *Hattersly Anomaly *Hong Kong Anomaly *House of Commons Anomaly *Infant School Anomaly *Inner City Office Block Anomaly *Ireland Anomaly *Isle of Dogs warehouse - future shoreline Anomaly *Junkyard - Medieval Forest Anomaly *King's Cross Station Anomaly *Crystal Palace Diving Institute - reservoir - Dexter house cellar - Cretaceous beach Anomaly *Liverpool arena Anomaly *Liverpool art museum - Victorian warehouse Anomaly *London - Sterile Earth Anomaly *London Cycling Track - Early Permian Anomaly *London Underground Anomaly *Los Angeles Anomaly *M25 Anomaly *Madrid Anomaly *Maidenhead - Cretaceous Mongolia Anomaly *Maidenhead - Western Interior Seaway Anomaly *Manchester Anomaly *Matchroom Stadium - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly *McKinnon School Anomaly *Milan Anomaly *Motorway Anomaly *Mount Seymour Anomaly *Mumbai Anomaly *Munich Anomaly *New Dawn Anomaly *New Orleans Anomaly *New York City Anomaly *New Westminster train yard - Cenozoic forest Anomaly *New Zealand Anomaly *North Sea - Jurassic Sea Anomaly *Orlando Anomaly *Oxford Street Anomaly *Perth Anomaly *Peruvian Jungle Anomaly *Prison - Pliocene Anomaly *Prison - Victorian Anomaly *Race circuit - future city Anomaly *Richard Bentley's apartment - Future rainforest Anomaly *Rome Anomaly *Russian Tundra - Late Cretaceous Anomaly *San Francisco Anomaly *Scotland Anomaly *Scoul Anomaly *Seaside Cave Anomaly *Seattle Anomaly *Second Campsite Anomaly *Silurian desert - Lost World Adventure Park Anomaly *South African Safari Park Anomaly *South Bank Anomaly *Spring River Airport - Jurassic desert Anomaly *Stanley Park - Cretaceous Woodland Anomaly *Stanley Street Car Park Anomaly *Stately Home Anomaly *Stockholm Anomaly *Sun Cage Anomaly *Sydney Anomaly *Tokyo Anomaly *University Campus Anomaly *Unknown Anomaly (Episode 2.3) *Unknown Anomaly (Episode 2.7) *Urban Vancouver - Cretaceous Anomaly *Wales Anomaly *Walford Anomaly *Warehouse District - Cenozoic Forest Anomaly *West London Hospital Anomaly *Witchfield Cove seaside Anomaly *Zurich Anomaly Places *Abandoned War Cabin *Abby Maitland's flat *Achill *Africa *Airport *Aldershot *Amazon Rainforest *Anomaly Research Centre (first building) *Anomaly Research Centre (second building) *Arsenal Station *Art Gallery *Asia *Atlantic Ocean *Australia *Baker Street Plaza *Barcelona *Basel *Beach *Beauty School *Big Ben *Blackburn *Blue Sky Park *Brighton *Brisbane *British Columbia *British Museum *Brooks house *Campsite *Canadian Tire Store *Cape Town *Castle Cross Shopping Mall *Central Metropolitan University *Central Metropolitan University Department of Evolutionary Zoology *Chicago *China *Christine Johnson's Headquarters *Cooper Street theatre *The Cock Tavern *Creature Prison *Cross Photonics *Cuzco *Devon *Docks *Dubai *Eddington Hotel *Edinburgh *Egham *Egypt *Eiffel Tower *England *Enniskillen *Europe *Evening News Headquarters *Faro *Forest of Dean *Forest of Dean Asda *Forest of Dean Train station *France *Germany *Gideon's House *Grantham *Graveyard *The Green Man *Greenwich *Guns Island *Hackney *Hackney Worksite *Hampshire *Helen Cutter's Base *Home Office *Home Office (other building) *Hong Kong *Hospital (Episode 1.2) *Hospital (Episode 1.4) *House of Commons *Houses of Parliament *Hypermarket *Incan Temple *India *Indian Ocean *Infant School *Infirmary *Inner City Office Block *Ipswich *Isle of Dogs *Isle of Dogs canal *Isle of Dogs park *Isle of Dogs warehouse *Italy *Jack's House *Japan *Jess Parker's flat *Johannesburg *Junkyard *King's Cross Station *Lambeth Baths *Lancashire *Lennon Farm *James Lester's apartment *Lincolnshire *Liverpool *Liverpool arena *Liverpool art museum *Liverpool square *London *London Eye *London roadwork site *London Underground *Los Angeles *Lost World Adventure Park *M25 *Madre de Dios *Madrid *Maidenhead *Manchester *Matchroom Stadium *Matt Anderson's flat *McKinnon School *Milan *Moscow *Motorway *Mount Seymour *Mumbai *Munich *Naval docks *New Dawn Facility *New Forest *New Orleans *New York City *New Westminster *New Westminster train yard *Nick Cutter's house *North America *North Korea *North Sea *Northern Ireland *Orlando *Oxford *Oxford Street *Oxfordshire *Paris *Patrick Quinn's flat *Peru *Peruvian Jungle *Perth *Prison *Pyongyang *Quinn House *Race circuit *Republic of Ireland *Richard Bentley's Apartment *River Thames *Reservoir *Rome *Romsey *Russia *Russian Tundra *San Francisco *Scotland *Seaside Cave *Seattle *Spain *Spring River Airport *Stanley Park *Stanley Street Car Park *Stately Home *Stephen Hart's flat *Stockholm *Suffolk *Surrey *Sussex *Sweden *Switzerland *Sydney *Theatre *Tokyo *Tom and Duncan's Flat *Torquay *Tower Hill Cemetery *Trent House *Tunguska *United Arab Emirates *United Kingdom *United States of America *University Campus *Valerie's House *Vancouver *Video store *Wakefield Road *Wakefield Road Basement *Wales *Wellington Zoo *West Farm *West London Hospital *Western Interior Seaway *Witchfield Cove *Zurich Category:Time periods